Life and Death
by Thorthemighty321
Summary: Why does Yoshika have a nasty nightmare? Will she ever get over it? Find out inside. P.S. I might do a Endwar Strike Witches Crossover in the Near Future.


Author's Note: I don't own anything everything belongs to their respective owners.

The Battle of Kursk: The Southern Front

It was chaos. The 8th Liberion Armored Corps was slamming into a horde of Neuroi of various types. The 8th had 12 land witches with them but they were being thrown back with heavy losses. "Goddamn Sarge! This sucks balls!" A private moaned out as a beam of energy literally cleaved a Sherman Firefly in half causing it to explode. The Sarge of Fireteam Echo cursed. "Fuck! That was our corps's last Firefly! And we still haven't dropped 15 of these Turtle Bastards!" Thunderclap boom and a Tank Witch rolled up her striker looking like an ARL 44 complete with 90mm gun. "You boys fall back! I am trying to contact command so they can send reinforcements." She said. Suddenly she put her shield up and the Sarge, 2 privates, and a combat medic dove into their foxhole. A beam of energy lashed out of the lead Neuroi walker and slammed into the witches shield and splintered into many smaller beams. "Right then my turn." She stated. Then she fired her 90mm cannon 4 times blasting away skin and then shattering the core. The Neuroi without its core then shattered into a million white fragments. "Come in command this is the 8th Liberion Armored Corps! We are being thrown back we need arty support on a large formation of Nueroi walkers right now!" "This is command hang in their 8th the 19th Orussian Rocket Artillery Brigade is about to bring on the rain. What is your distance to target?" "1.5 Clicks! Tell them to hurry up the sector I am in just lost our last Firefly." "Confirmed Starsha White you might want to cover your ears the rockets will commence firing in 30 seconds!" Command said. 20 clicks away 15 Katyusha Rocket Artillery Units elevated their launchers and each fired a grand total of 30 High Explosive Rockets from each launcher. After spending nearly a minute in flight they slammed in the Neuroi walkers a blasted them all straight hell. The Sarge then spoke up. "Alright! All surviving tanks call in!" It was bad the 8th Armored Corps had started Operation Citadel with 20 Fireflies, 40 M4A3E8 Easy Eight Shermans, 25 M26E3 Super Pershings, and about 3,000 infantry. It now had no Fireflies, 15 Easy Eight Shermans, 4 Super Pershings, and about 500 men. They had been slashed ruthlessly by the Nueroi but worst of all out of the 12 Witches they had started off with they had now only 9 of them. This news made the Sarge just plain flip out. "Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck the Nueroi to goddamn hell!" "Calm down Sarge, I just got off the horn with command. They know of our situation and have deployed the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to cover our sorry asses. Also elements from the 13th Karlsland Panzer Army have been dispatched. ETA for the 501st is 30 minutes, while ETA for the reinforcements from the 13th Karlsland Panzer Army is about 90 minutes. So please just calm down. Hell your even scaring the Witch who saved our sorry asses." Private Defame said. Starsha nodded. "Yes Sarge please calm down when you get mad you get very scary sir." She stated. After that the Sarge did calm down because hell the 501st Joint Fighter Wing aka 'The Strike Witches' were going to be providing CAS (Close-Air-Support) plus he was soon be going to have some damn good Karlsland Tanks to bolster what was left of _his_ shattered corps.

Somewhere above the Southern Front in the Battle of Kursk

501st Joint Fighter Wing enroute to cover the 8th Liberion Armored Corps

"Are we there yet?" Flight Officer Hartmann whined. "No we are not there yet Hartmann. We have another 25 minutes at least." Gerturd replied. Erica just hung her head. That was when Lucchini piped up. "Hey commander, I thought we were going to be deployed to the Northern Front while the 551st Joint Fighter Wing our sister squadron handled the Southern Front. But why the sudden change of plans." Up in front of the formation Wing Commander Minna sighed Lucchini had brought up a good point it was a question she hadn't be suspecting from her, from Erica certainly, but she didn't expect this sort of question to come from Lucchini at all. "Well Lucchini that's because command specifically requested for us because the 8th Armored Corps got pretty badly hashed by the Nueroi. Thus until the elements from the 13th Karlsland Panzer Army arrive there we will be on station." Minna quipped. That was when one of Lynette's new Typhoon striker units gave out a thunderous backfire. "Bloody hell! That was loud. I think I am going to have to talk to the staff and tell them the magic engine in my right striker unit is still acting up." Lynnette said rubbing her ears. "Cheer up Lynne how about after this mission we go down to the Pub for some fish and chips." Yoshika said. "Right thanks Yoshika; you seem to know that a bit of well made fish and chips can cheer me right up." Lynne replied giving a small smile while still rubbing her ears. "But ouch that hurt my ears, both my real one's as well as my familiar's." Lynne moaned out. "I miss my old striker." She complained. It was true Lynne did miss her Spitfire Mk. 24 striker unit but ever since the Liberation of Paris and getting on the wrong side of what was left of the Effie Tower, well that's another story. "Come on Lynne you know that you like your Typhoon Striker Unit. To be frank while I do miss my P-51 striker unit, I do love my P-47 Striker Unit." Shirley said smiling. Lynne huffed. "I guess your right but I do like the weapon I can carry around." It was true if there was one thing Lynne loved about the Typhoon Striker Unit it was the fact that she carried a single 20mm Hispano cannon they could smash a hole in most Neuroi types although to quote Shirley when she asked if she could test fire it she said "They kick like freaking mule" and it was true first time she had fired it - it had put her on her rump. Yoshika was content she loved her new striker unit they were based off of the Ki-84 Ko, it the weapon that it came with was basically Ho-155 cannon chambered in 15mm by 49mm although the drums she carried only had 120 rounds each and she had 14 drums plus the one in her gun. Sanya was quite as usual although her trustworthy Fliegerhammer was slung underneath her. Although this was Fliegerhammer 2.0. It was better because it could fire the same 12 rockets but it could also be reloaded easily by discarding the entire housing that contained the rockets, she could then put another one in. She had only 2 reloads. Shirley was happy the P-47 striker unit as it was performing beyond her expectations. Not only did she have slung under her fuselages a single 500 lb bomb but under the wings she also had ten rockets. Plus the gun she used was M2 Browning .50 cal with 850 round drums times 4. Then Erica whinned out again a few minutes later just as Lynne's right striker unit again backfired. "Are we there yet?" That sent Trudy into a Karlsland Solider speech. Minna then said after Gerturd was done. "It's okay Erica we still have about 5 minutes in fact I can see what is left of the 8th now." Suddenly Eila who was usually out going turned her head to the left saw something then suddenly shouted "Incoming!" Then went evasive. Suddenly a pair of Nueroi beams slashed out of nowhere one barely missing Wing Commander Minna. The other forced Lynne to put her shield up. Then out of the clouds they saw it. A massive Nueroi. "Contact! Enemy Capital Neuroi! 501st JFW Engage!" Minna shouted. Everyone then said in unison "Right!" Yoshika rolled inverted and sprayed it at point blank range with 15mm cannon fire. The chatter of a dual MG42 started that was Barkhorn engaging. A series of deep booming sounded out and sure enough there was Lynne firing her 20mm cannon. That's when Erica cried out. "Scheiße! It's jammed!" Yoshika looked over her shoulder sure enough Erica MG42 had suffered a very catastrophic jam the shell casing hadn't cleared and had gotten stuck the next shell had been cycled in and fired causing the firing mechanism to destroy itself. Erica tossed the ruined MG42 away reached over her shoulder and pulled out a MG44 AR. Then began to hammer away at it again. "My god! Where is this thing's core?" Perrine said. As she went for yet another clip for her Bren Gun Mk. 3. Yoshika was on her second clip that was when suddenly Erica cried out in terror and pain. Yoshika looked over her shoulder Erica was grasping her midsection and she was dropping like a stone. Erica then grated out. "That thing nailed me with a clever bit of misdirection and I fell for it." She then dropped losing altitude quickly. Lucchini bless her quick reflexes dove after her and grabbed her just before she would have hit the ground hard. (Pun intended) Lucchini then cried "Yoshika! I need you down here Erica is wounded she is losing blood!" "Okay I am coming! Minna lay down some cover fire while I go help Erica!" Yoshika shouted so she could be heard over the din of battle. Minna nodded and then cut loose a long spray from her MG42 blasting away an area of skin and unveiling the core. Lynne then smashed a hole in it. But while the 501st had been busy with the Nueroi capital they hadn't noticed they had fallen for a clever Nueroi trap.

Meanwhile on the ground

Yoshika landed and got out of her strikers and sprinted over taking deep breaths as she did so to replenish magical energy she was going to need to heal Erica. "Over here Yoshika." Lucchini called out directing Yoshika to where they were. When Yoshika got there she saw that Lucchini's hands were very bloody. "Hang in there Erica you are going to be all right." Yoshika told her as she promptly began healing her. Then out of nowhere a Neuroi beam slashed in and would have taken Yoshika's head off at the neck if it hadn't been for Lucchini hadn't been keeping an eye on her six. Lucchini's shield popped into life and deflected the beam with ease. Suddenly the radio crackled it was Sanya's voice and it had a lot of surprise and horror in it. "NECHVO! Ambush! Ambush! Good god at least 500 enemy fliers all of the fighter types be careful I see a few fighter-bomber types as well!" "Crap! 501st engage! Engage! Engage! Draw them away from the 8th Armored Corps!" It was Minna's voice. "Hang in there Erica almost done." Yoshika said and it was true cause 15 seconds later she felt the familiar feedback basically magic energy being used to heal being sent back into her for use signaling that healing was done. Hartmann got up then said. "Thanks Yoshika now I think the others need us." Erica said. Lucchini and Yoshika both said together "Right! Let's go!"

Back in the skies

Neuroi Ambush point

Minna again put her shield up as a beam from a fighter bomber impacted it. The beam split into many smaller beams and was directed around her. She then opened fire with her MG42s which chattered angrily at the Neuroi horde. Most of the fighters had been shot down but the Fighter-Bombers were proving to be a big problem. Minna looked around she saw in horror that Lynne had her Charlton Automatic Rifle out. That set-off alarm bells in Minna's head because she remembered when Yoshika had asked when she had a Charlton Automatic Rifle, she had replied with. "I am only switching to this rifle if one of three things happens; either my 20mm cannon gets destroyed by a Neuroi beam, the thing suffers a ammunition feed jam, I run out of ammo for the cannon, or the barrel had overheated and there is not enough time to swap out the barrel." While the Charlton usually fired .303 caliber hers had been rebarreled to fire .30-06 Springfield. She was firing away for all its worth. Worse Minna couldn't see the 20mm cannon. Which meant it was probably junked. Perrine was firing her Sten gun Mark 3 for all its worth. Suddenly Erica, Lucchini, and Yoshika came screaming up from below. After that happened the last remaining Neuroi fled. Much to the surprise of everyone. Everyone was breathing hard it had been a tough battle. "Okay that was a close one and dang my 20mm cannon got blasted in half by a beam that I barely dodged." Lynne said panting hard. Minna was a bit relieved that no one had been killed. When suddenly the hairs on the back of Lynne's neck stood straight up. She barely dodged the first beam. It came out of nowhere a Neuroi beam the size of Lynne and Yoshika if they were in their strikers and one of them was giving the other stability. (Flashback to Season 1 Episode 3 think to the part where Yoshika flew under Lynne to give her more stability and allowed her to use her magic to guide the rounds home.) It missed Lynne to a degree that It gave her a 2nd degree burn on her legs. The beam didn't hit anyone but it scared the shit out of all of them. The radio crackled again this time a man's deep yet gruff voice came over the line. "501st make your altitude 2,500 meters and then begin doing evasive maneuvers that beam signals a ultra rare type of Neuroi we have a sniper flying type Large by the looks of it. Their only weapon is a deadly beam that can reach out and peg a target dead from a range of 10 kilometers but they are rarely seen because they are all about offense. By the way I Sergeant Scott in command of the Liberion 8th Armored Corps. However everyone calls me Sarge." "Right all witches dive get out of its line of fire. Yoshika, Lynne, and Barkhorn once we are down on the deck I want you three to go after that sniper type." Minna said she then dove. The others followed suit; another beam lashed out this one barely missing Perrine who yelped and then yelled. "Gangway!" and caused several soldiers to dive for cover as she then slammed into the ground. "Ouch that hurt. Why did that happen?" She then saw why the heat of the beam and fused the propellers on one of her strikers and had caused the other to stall those gravity then did its thing. "Damn that hurt." Perrine said getting up and rubbing her behind. Meanwhile Lynne, Yoshika, and Barkhorn were racing as fast as they could to avoid being pegged by the Neuroi Sniper Type. Yoshika saw a glimpse of Black against the blue sky and said. "Their above its at 5,000 meters." Barkhorn and Lynne nodded. Barkhorn said "Right okay Yoshika take the flight leader position on this one. Think you can handle it?" Yoshika was stunned she had only recently during her actions during the Battle of the Bulge been promoted to Flying Officer, yet Barkhorn was giving her command of the flight of three. "Yes Ma'am! I can handle it!" Yoshika replied. Barkhorn then let Yoshika slip into flight leader position. "Right then let's climb and bag this guy!" Yoshika shouted. "Roger!" Lynne and Barkhorn said in unison. The three then climbed like mad. "I see it! Engaging!" Lynne shouted Yoshika nodded the three then stepped into hell. Lynne's rifle chattered angrily at the Sniper Type puckering its skin and causing it to emit a shriek of pain it then pivoted and fired its main cannon in a wide spray of deadly energy. It forced all of them to put up their shields. "Barkhorn! I am unfamiliar with the sniper type but if I am not mistaken the Core of a Sniper Type is generally on its flank somewhere." Yoshika said. "Yes it is Yoshika!" Barkhorn yelled back. They continued firing at it beginning to chip away at its armor like skin. Suddenly and without warning it pulled a move that stunned everyone and it wound behind Yoshika it charged its beam and fired. Yoshika tried to dodge but was a little too slow the beam hit her and took her weapon arm off just at the shoulder, she screamed in pain it felt like her whole right side of her body was on fire. She had a thought _so this is how I die. So much for hoping to survive the war and go to medical school, I wonder if it will be painful dying. Guess I am about to find out. _But Yoshika didn't know this cause she was going into shock and beginning to blackout, through her rapidly darkening vision she saw the Neuroi charging up its beam again and she knew she couldn't dodge it or bring her shield up to deflect it however Lynne, Yoshika's best friend saw her friend get hit. "YOSHIKA! NO!" Lynne screamed at the top of her voice she saw the Nueroi charge up its beam to smite Yoshika from existence. She put her Magic engines to full power. She then slammed into Yoshika and shoved her out of the way just as the beam hit Lynne. Yoshika was slapped back to reality by Barkhorn just as the Nueroi hit Lynne. She seemed to be outlined for just a few seconds then disintegrated.

Yoshika snapped bolt upright in her bed reaching out with her left hand and crying out. "Lynne no!" Yoshika then noticed it was that same cursed dream that she had been having ever since they got back to Britannia. It had been a very somber funeral because even though Yoshika had managed to kill the Nueroi responsible for killing Lynne with one hand at that. There was nothing they could do to bring her back. She will never forget when Wing Commander Minna did roll-call one last time. And she stopped on Lynne's name and said it several times. "Lynette Bishop! Lynette Bishop! LYNETTE BISHOP!" After she said it the last time at practically a yelled it. Yoshika prayed that she hear Lynne's voice but she didn't hear it. Then the bugler played one of the saddest tunes Yoshika had ever heard, the Last Post she wanted to cry but somehow she held it together. Then after the funeral she went straight to her room and sat down on the bed and began to cry. About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in its open." Yoshika said trying to pull herself together. "I thought I find you in here." A familiar voice said. "Sakamoto?" Yoshika asked. "Yes Yoshika it's me. I knew you and Lynne were close, and I knew you wanted to attend the funeral yet you also knew that it would bring a lot of bad memories." Sakamoto said. Yoshika nodded. "Sakamoto I have no idea what to do. My best friend is dead. I lost my weapon are at the shoulder. I am useless to the military now I can't fight but at least I won't have to live with phantom pains for the rest of my life." Yoshika said trying not to break down into tears. "Yoshika you have to realize that Lynne has been awarded posthumously awarded St. George Cross for her actions and saving you as well as being awarded for a selfless act of sacrifice to save a critically wounded Fuso witch. She was also awarded the Japanese Medal of Honor a first-class award." Sakamoto said. She could tell that Yoshika was having a real hard issue with this. That was when Sakamoto had an idea. "I have an idea to help you get over this besides you think you're ready to go home?" Yoshika nodded then said. "Sakamoto, it's just I miss her. She was my first true best friend she really helped me gain confidence in my shooting skills. It's just I knew there was nothing I could do to save her. When it comes down to it I was able to protect and help a lot of people, but I couldn't save my best friend." After a pause Yoshika then continued. "Such a bitter sense of irony fate has. Man sometimes I wish fate weren't so cruel I should have been the one that died not Lynne." Yoshika began to break down into tears. Mio had a thought _Why is Yoshika such a wreck she was a resilient but why? That's it! She is suffering from survivor's guilt! _Mio sat on the bed next to Yoshika and then said in a very sweet tone. "Yoshika I know why you are beating yourself up over you loosing Lynne." Yoshika stopped crying but tears were still streaming down her face. "What do you mean? Why? And what is it?" Yoshika asked. Mio then said in the same sweet tone. "It's called survivor guilt. It's natural to go through it but you must not let it rule you. Yoshika the reason you have survivor's guilt is because you knew you should have died over the Battle of Kursk yet your best friend was killed instead." That made Yoshika perk. "What do you mean it natural? I don't understand." Yoshika stated. "The reason is because loosing Lynne was very traumatic for you that is the main reason although I would think this case would actually be survivor's syndrome." Mio said in a sweet voice. This bit of new piped up Yoshika's curiosity a great deal. "Really? I am real interested now. By the way major. Ever since you lost your magic, I mean I saw you fly a F1M Pete during the Battle of the Bugle. But what do you fly now?" she said. Mio hadn't been expecting this one. "Ah you bring up a very good point Yoshika. But at the moment I am flying a prototype aircraft for the IFN (Imperial Fuso Navy) it's a model of the Nakajima A6M2-N (A floatplane version of the A6M2 Zero but it had shitty ass algitly a -36 can out turn it) which generally its performance is well crap. So taking a idea from the Liberion PBY-5a Flying Boat the center float can be retracted up ward and forms the belly of the aircraft while the floats come up and form wingtips it's looking very promising." Sakamoto replied. "Now then I don't want you to focus on losing your best friend it will only make yourself regret that you lived even more. In fact I contacted Ursula Hartmann and told her about your wound. She said she has a artificial limb prototyped it's a full and proper arm it looks a bit weird but it works and even better once we get a healing witch to you we will be able to replace all the motors because if we get the right type. Muscles and tendons will re-grow due to the healing magic, but that sort of therapy will take a few years. But once that is done you can once again begin to fly in the sky on the strikers again." Sakamoto said. "Really do you really think it can happen?" Yoshika asked exuberant about being able to have a working right arm again. "Nothing is impossible for a witch!" *insert Mio's signature laugh* Sakamoto said candidly.

3 years later

Yoshika was happy she looked up into the sky. There were several aircraft in the air and a girl in strikers about to be.. Minna was in a Ta-152-E-3 (I don't know what the Ta-152-E-3 is armed with so I figure this. One Mk.108-B a long barreled 30mm cannon, and 4 13.2mm Machine Guns.) Trude was in a Ta-254 day fighter version. (Armed with 2 20mm MG 151 cannons and 2 30mm Mk-103s) Erica was flying a Me-109 K-4 the most advanced version of the Me-109. Perrine was in a Dewoitine 520 (armed with 1 20mm cannon and 4 7.5mm machine guns) Sanya was flying a Lavochkin-5-FN (armed with 2 20mm cannons) Eila was flying a Ishak I-16 Type 24 (armed with 2 20mm cannons and 2 7.62mm machine guns.) Shirley was flying a P-51-H Mustang. Sakamoto was flying a J7W1 Shinden. (Armed with 4 30mm cannons). And Francesca was in a Reggiane Re.205 (armed with 2 12.7mm Breda machine guns, 1 20mm MG 151 cannon firing through the propeller hub, and 2 20mm MG151 cannons). The radio crackled it was Lucchini. "Come on Yoshika! I know this is the first time you have flown a striker unit in at least 3 maybe 4 years getting a bit nervous?" Yoshika smiled and then replied. "No Francesca I am not nervous. Just reflecting back on the time I have spent with the 501st remembering what it was like to fly having a group of amazing friends." Shirley then chimed in. "Yoshika I am happy that you got over what happened to Lynne we all had nightmares when we felt Lynne's strikers go off line. Believe me I didn't sleep soundly for at least 4 months afterward." This really cheered Yoshika up. She looked at her striker unit it was the newest one the Fuso Empire had created, a N1K-J it was fast and could get up to with some difficulty a height of 15,550 meters. She activated the engine which started as a wild-eyed Grizzly roar then settled into a feline growl. Yoshika said the words that for the past 3 years she had only said in her dreams. "Yoshika Miyafuji launch!" She then raced down the runway gaining speed. She then urged the strikers upward and climbed into the air. Cheers filled her radio. Lucchini was trying to make sure she didn't crash she was just tall enough to fly the aircraft she was in. "How does it feel Yoshika to be flying again?" Minna asked. "It's incredible I feel the same way I did when I first used a striker unit. It's exhilarating I have basically forgot how it feels." Yoshika replied. Then of course something had to ruin the moment the radio crackled and a recon witch came over the horn. "Attention 501st Joint Fighter Wing! I have a weird stormfront developing rapidly and its heading your way! Recommend you RTB(Return to Base) immediately ETA till the front arrives is 20 minutes." The recon witch who introduced herself as Phantom Eye well at least that was her call-sign. Mio sighed but she did have just enough Magic energy in her to use her magic eye on occasion but really drained her. She looked in the direction that Phantom Eye had said the storm was coming from she opened her magic eye and looked. What she saw scared her shitless. A roiling wall of inky blackness, with flashes of oranges and reds, it had the occasional vortex form or a powerful microburst form this storm could easily rip their planes apart. However that is not what scared her shitless; she saw what she thought was a ghost. Was that Lynne? Impossible she had been dead for four years. There were other ghosts as well one flew a Fokker Dr.1 Triplane painted red the only know wizard that ever lived, The Red Baron, with 80 kills fighting the Neuroi in the first Neuroi war, but what really got her attention was what they appeared to be fighting. It was massive at least 3 kilometers along it was generating the storm as well their appeared to be at least 60 or 70 odd ghosts fighting it, also there was another squadron of ghosts but these were P-51-D-20s painted in the colors of one of the most successful mundane squadrons of the war before the Nueroi destroyed their base and killed everyone there. The 352nd Fighter group 'The Blue-Nosed Bastards of Bodney'. The thing all of these ghosts were fighting had green armor and red and blue hexagons. She noticed that those red and blue hexagons were shooting lasers of those exact colors as the hexagons. Its heading said it was making a Beeline for the 501st JFW base at Dover. Mio swore. That got everyone's attention particularly Yoshika's. "What's wrong Major?" Erica asked. Mio explained what she had seen. Needless to say everyone was horrified. "It could be the leader of the Nueroi! Launching a last ditched attack to destroy humanity! We got to stop it!" Yoshika said. "Right everyone said. "Everyone I have to tell you something." Minna said. She paused then said "this Neuroi has been seen before and the 520th JFW was dispatched to check it out. Out of 35 witches ranging in age from 8 to 15 only 3 returned the rest having been killed by it. It had appeared again 2 years later and this time the 551st Joint Fighter Wing was dispatched somehow the whole squadron had come back they had said they destroyed it, but now I am thinking it played possum on us." Everyone was scared. At a range of 20 kilometers the thing which Yoshika was calling the King of Nueroi fired, a lance of orange-green energy slashed through the sky. Yoshika felt it first she twisted and created a very large shield 2 kilometers wide. The beam slammed into it actually shoving the shield back several meters. Then it was gone. Yoshika was then beside herself she then spoke rapidly. "501st JFW I know I am not usually in charge but I recommend that you guys haul-ass back to base! Get into your strikers and then get back here!" Minna knew deep down Yoshika was probably going to do something stupid, but she was right. "All units save Yoshika fall back to Dover Base now! Get to your strikers and do an emergency re-formation!" she said. "Everyone then said "Right!" the aircraft peeled away heading back to Dover base as fast as their engines would allow them. "Right then bring it on King of Nueroi!" Yoshika told herself.

In the dark storm cloud

It was chaos several types of Neuroi fighters that looked like Hawker Tempests, I-15s, or Fokker 21s. Combating them was at least 20 ghosts in striker units, and another 30 or so in aircraft. One particular ghost wearing the same strikers the day she died. She still remembered what she did that lead to her death and what it felt like to. This ghost had 20mm cannon and Hawker Typhoon striker units, every now and again one let out a thunderous backfire. Her name was Lynette Bishop she had watched the trauma that Yoshika had gone through, she was the one that had given her support through


End file.
